coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9247 (11th September 2017)
Plot Phelan follows a stumbling Andy through the trees. Anna brings the Franklins home and orders Seb to run a bath for his siblings and she'll wash their clothes. He doesn't know why she's helping him. Gary tells Sarah he's not chucking the job in after all but gets round her by telling her to take the afternoon off so he can treat her. Phelan catches up with Andy. Eileen and Nicola arrive at the house and, seeing that the front door is open, they enter. Andy screams for help but no one hears him and Phelan tells him he failed the test. He knocks him out with a punch. Maria tells Aidan to leave her and her son alone. He isn't convinced that she's over him. Given a tour of almost the entire house, Nicola wants to see the cellar and suggests using the toolbag to gain entry. Phelan arrives and sees Eileen's parked car. Michelle keeps up the pretence with Maria that she and Robert are finished. Gary knocks back the drinks in the bistro and avoids talking about his job with Sarah. Phelan angrily confronts his wife and daughter, chiding them for trying to enter an unsafe cellar. He gets their promise they won't return to the house without him in future and gets them to leave. Eileen tells him that the door to the property had been open. Yasmeen tells David she wants to return the dog but he's grown fond of her. Sarah gets worried that a drunk Gary is acting strangely. Yasmeen and David decide to settle whom the dog belongs to by placing him between them and calling to him. He doesn't move so David snatches him back. Shona sees a man, Dane Hibbs, watching her and follows him. Kevin and Faye are stunned to see the Franklins are visiting them. Dane tells Shona he wants a share of her winnings. Anna tells Kevin her reasons for helping Seb. Phelan chains Andy back up in the cellar saying he's going to stay there until he comes up with a solution as to what to do with him. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Dane Hibbs - Simon Naylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Derelict house - Exterior and cellar *Road and woodland Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Debbie Rush in the role of Anna Windass. *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen and Nicola pay a surprise visit to Phelan's house; Anna resolves to help Seb; and Sarah is troubled by the change in Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,871,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes